


love is fatal- calum hood tattoo au

by devilatmydoor



Series: love is fatal [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilatmydoor/pseuds/devilatmydoor
Summary: Veronica's accompanies her best friend Grayson for his interview for Gotham Tattoos in LA. Her friend interviews with co-owner, tattoo artist and body piercer, Calum Hood while she receives a tour from Luke Hemmings.Warning; drug mention, swearing & angst
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood/Original Character(s), Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: love is fatal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832467
Kudos: 2





	1. part 1

**“Do I** look okay?” He asked nervously as he was standing in front of his best friend. 

Veronica reached over to straighten his tie after she finished paying for the parking meter, “You look handsome. Now stop moving.” She giggled and finished fixing his tie, “Perfect. Grayson you are going to get this job. You interned at a tattoo shop for 2 years and you’re an artist. Your art is literally on my body.” She winked and walked with him towards the tattoo shop he was interviewing for. 

“I know but Ronnie, you’re my best friend so of course my art on your body.” He remarked as he walked with her. He stopped in front of the Starbucks, “Can we get some coffee before my interview?”

“You are already jacked with energy without coffee. Plus you’ll get even more jittery.” Veronica expressed hoping they’d get out of the heat sooner rather than later. 

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and gave her the puppy eyes she never could resist, “I’ll get decaf. Plus you forgot your water, you need something to drink!” 

She shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully, “Let’s go, I won’t deprive you of Starbucks.” She smiled and Grayson opened the door for both of them and Veronica walked in and Grayson followed. 

“I don’t know anyone who goes to Starbucks just for Iced Tea and a cake pop, besides you.” Grayson remarked as he walked up to the barista and ordered his Decaf Iced Vanilla Latte, Veronica’s Iced Passion Tea with Lemonade and Cookie Dough cake pop before Veronica could even register he had already paid for it. 

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at him, “Grayson! I could’ve gotten my drink and cake pop. You didn’t need to pay for it.”

“Oh yes I did, you are giving me a ride for this interview. It’s the least I can do.” He smiled at Veronica and led her to the spot where they picked up their order. They both looked around noticing how busy Starbucks was getting. She looked at him and he looked at her and they both started giggling. 

“Thank god we got here when we did!” Veronica cooed as they stood there and waited for their order. 

“I know right?” He responded and crossed his arms and before hearing his name and grabbing his coffee and giving Veronica her drink and snack. He grabbed her hand to get themselves through the crowd of people, he opened the door for her as she followed his lead and walked with him. 

As Veronica and Grayson got closer to the tattoo shop, Grayson’s grip on Veronica’s hand got tighter and she looked at him and squeezed his hand, “You’re going to do great. I know it.” She encouraged him as he looked at her nervously. 

“You sure I don’t look like a complete idiot?” He asked nervously, his cheeks flushing pink. 

“I promise you don’t. You got this Gray.” She reassured with a smile on her face, she gently squeezed his hand again. She led him to the tattoo shop and they both were amazed by the size and the huge sign in black and red saying Gotham Tattoos, in the middle of Los Angeles. She finished her drink and threw it in the trash outside before grabbing the door knowing that Grayson was too nervous. 

He followed her inside as she led him to the front desk where a blonde curly-haired man with blue eyes sat waiting, he saw them and smiled, showing his dimples and he stood up and Veronica realized Grayson was no longer the tallest man she’s met. “Hi! Welcome to Gotham Tattoos. I’m Luke, what can I help you with?” Luke said with a faint Australian accent.

“I’m Grayson Nicols, I’m here for my interview with Calum.” Grayson explained nervously and Veronica could feel his hands getting sweaty against hers. 

“Oh, of course, you are his 12 o clock. I’ll page him and let him know you’re here.” Luke affirmed with a smile and sat down to use the phone. 

Grayson looked at Veronica with the look she knew so well, “I believe in you. I know you will kill this.” 

Veronica and Grayson heard Luke put the phone down and then he stood up, “He’s ready for you Grayson, I can walk you to his office.” Veronica let go of Grayson’s hand as Luke made his way away from his seat and before he could even leave the desk, another tall man walked up to the desk. His skin was Carmel, he was dressed in black dress pants and a white button-up and tie. He had blonde curls with his black roots showing paired with his dark brown eyes. 

“Thank you Luke, I can walk him to my office. Hi Grayson, I’m Calum Hood.” Calum's voice so deep it shocked Veronica, his Australian accent thicker than Luke’s. He outstretched his hand for Grayson. 

Grayson shook his hand and said nervously, “That’s me, G-Grayson Nicols.” Veronica giggled at his nervousness and he let go of Calum’s hand. 

Calum raised his eyebrow in Veronica’s direction while he pursed his lips, “Thanks for being early, Follow me.” Calum stated as he led Grayson to his office and they disappeared. Veronica smiled at Luke and leaned against the front desk looking around the shop feeling comfortable with her favorite sounds heard only in tattoo shops; the sound of tattoo needles buzzing. 

“What’s your name gorgeous?” Luke asked with a smile and Veronica felt her cheeks turn pink 

“Veronica, most people call me Ronnie.” She smiled and her cheeks turned even pinker when she looked in his gorgeous blue eyes. 

“No one calls you Ronica?” He teased and winked, putting his hand in his pocket as he leaned on the desk. 

Veronica couldn’t help but giggle, “Surprisingly, not a soul.” She winked and smiled at him 

“Huh, people are weird Ronica.” He smirked and giggled and ran his fingers through his luscious blonde curls. 

“Don’t I know it.” She smiled and crossed her arms as she leaned on the counter, “So Luke, you wanna show me around or do I have to give myself a tour and try not to walk into Grayson’s interview?”

Luke chuckled and stepped away from the desk and motioned Veronica, “I can definitely give you a tour, follow me.” He smiled and walked away and Veronica was in awe of his impeccable style as she followed him throughout the shop. 

Veronica looked around at the body jewelry, the prominent dark red and deep black artwork mixed with electric blues, “So tell me Luke, what else do you do around the shop?” She felt silly for asking but she was curious. 

“Well Veronica, I usually schedule appointments and let customers know how much their deposits are, coordinate rooms and I help clean if I have downtime. I help with payments for tattoos as well” He smiled and her eyes looked up to meet his eyes and Luke showed her one of the empty rooms and Veronica gazed at the walls and how artistic and unique they were. Each room had different color schemes and anesthetic. 

“Why is this entire shop decorated better than my entire house?” Veronica joked and smiled at Luke who was laughing at her remark. 

“That’s a good question, you’d have to ask Calum and our tattoo artist Ashton about that darlin’.” Luke winked and walked away from the doorway. 

Veronica followed him and asked, “Did they design the overall anesthetic to the shop?”

“In some ways yes. The owner is the artistic director for the whole place and tells us what he wants.” He smiled and Veronica noticed she could only hear the music in the shop.

Luke looked at her and smiled, “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna make sure Tucker has everything ready for the payment for the tattoo okay?” 

Veronica nodded and smiled, “Okay!” Luke smiled at her and walked away and went over to the desk and Veronica looked around at all the artwork and she smiled when she heard her favorite My Chemical Romance song playing in the background and she smiled and looked around the shop and stopped by the body jewelry. 

Her eyes were glued to the barbells, she had been wanting nipple piercings since she turned 15 but her family and Grayson would always argue with her about it. It was always at the back of her mind even when Grayson would remind her how much it would hurt, how long the healing process was or how he didn’t think she’d like them. She checked her watch to see that it was almost 1:15. Time flew by when she was talking to Luke, she looked at the other body jewelry and tried to guess what jewelry went with what piercing without cheating and reading the labels.

She heard Luke’s laugh and smiled instantly. She fidgeted with her rings and the popsocket on the back of her phone before she felt it vibrating in her purse. She looked at her screen and saw Grayson’s name. She unlocked her phone and read his text. 

_-As you predicted, I got the job. Doing paperwork now!_

Veronica squealed softly and looked around for Luke and he disappeared. She went outside to get some fresh air and she immediately regretted it. The heat was overwhelming and she put her sunglasses on to shield her eyes from the blaring sunshine. She felt her sweat dripping down her back as she stood in the sun and leaned on the wall of the shop. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand and it was her boss asking her to come in early if she could. She told her boss she could try her best since she was still out with Grayson. 

Veronica put her phone back in her purse and cigarette smoke filled her lungs unwillingly. She turned to see Calum who was leaning against the shop wall with one hand in his pocket. 

He looked her up and down and inhaled his cigarette and exhaled in her direction. She tilted her head and rolled her eyes at his immaturity. “What’s got your panties in a twist princess?” Calum coaxed as he leaned toward Veronica, his mysterious eyes seeing right through her soft pink sunglasses frames. 

She pressed her lips and rolled her eyes at him, “None of your damn business. Don’t call me princess, you prick.” 

He exhaled his cigarette and narrowed his eyes at her, “Who peed in your coffee this morning?” He grunted. 

She crossed her arms, “I don’t drink coffee.” She spat and tried to avoid the smoke by moving away from him. 

He inhaled his cigarette and blew the smoke in her direction again. She coughed reacting to the smoke hitting her lungs, He rolled his eyes at her overreaction, “Well maybe you should, might put you in a better mood princess.” He emphasized the last word to get under her skin. 

“I doubt that. Aren’t you supposed to be in an interview with Gray?” She commented

“He’s finishing up his paperwork, he doesn’t need my help. I needed a break from him talking about you every other sentence.” He stressed before inhaling his cigarette and narrowing his eyes at her. 

“He’s my best friend, I’ve known him since I was 10. There’s nothing more to it than that. It’s not your business if it was.” She breathed before he exhaled his cigarette undoubtedly in her direction 

“You’re listed as his emergency contact and you drove him here, I think someone is blind to the fact her best friend might be in love with her.” Calum explained and inhaled his cigarette. 

“We live together, that’s why. His dad took his car so I drove him. That’s what friends do.” She insisted, sighing from annoyance. She was so tired of people assuming that they were in love with each other. 

“I dunno about that princess, that’s something a girlfriend would do.” He breathed as he exhaled his cigarette smoke in her direction. 

“Fucking shit,” She coughed and glared at Calum who was smirking, “Would it kill you to blow your smoke in the opposite direction?” Veronica argued before leaning away from him. 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” He hummed and winked before Veronica walked away, leaving him outside in the heat to finish his cigarette far away from her. She walked past him and opened the shop door. She took off her sunglasses and smiled instantly when she saw Luke talking to Grayson. She walked up to the front desk and Luke looked at her and smiled. 

“There you are! Luke and I thought you got lost!” Grayson mused. 

“I was outside talking to my manager and you’re douchebag boss.” She explained and heard the shop door close. 

Luke laughed at her comment and Grayson's eyes widened, “Shhh. Are you ready to go?” Grayson asked before Calum walked up to the desk and Veronica glared in his direction. 

“Mhmm.” She agreed and grabbed her car keys out of her purse. She looked at Luke and smiled, “It was nice meeting you, thank you for the tour.” 

“Of course! It was nice meeting you doll. If you ever want to hang out,” Luke smiled and got out a piece of paper and wrote his number down and smiled at her, “Text me.” He winked and she could feel her cheeks flushing. 

“I will! Have a good rest of your day Luke.” She smiled, grabbing the piece of paper from him and tucking it in her pocket. 

“Thank you!” He smiles and Veronica and Grayson leave and Calum gives Luke a weird look, “What’s that face for?” 

“Why do you wanna hang out with her?” Calum doubted as he ran his fingers through his hair 

“I like her, she’s cool.” Luke informed as he shrugged. 

“That’s not the word I’d use to describe her.” Calum advised as he looked at the schedule for the rest of the day. 

“What’s your point? Honestly Cal, you’ve slept with clients so I don’t exactly trust your judgment on this.” Luke explained as he sat down. 

**_* * * * * *_ **

Veronica parked in front of Luke’s house and cut the engine of her car. She sighed as she read her most recent text from Caleb, her friends-with-benefits for the past 6 months asking if he could come over tonight. She told him she was busy and put her phone in her hoodie pocket before grabbing her car keys. She got out of her car and closed the door and smiled when she saw Luke standing outside smiling at her as she walked up to the front door. 

“Ronica!” Luke joked as he stretched out his arms and she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her tight. 

“Lucas!” She joked as she hugged him and he let her go and they both laughed. 

“You’re the only person who I let call me Lucas.” He smiled and opened the front door. 

“You’re the only person who calls me Ronica.” She smiled and he led her inside the house. She looked around to see soft white walls with black and white decor, smells of cigarette smoke mixed with sandalwood and vanilla filled the house. 

He giggled and turned to look at her, “I still don’t get that.” He winked and he closed the door behind her. 

“Me neither, it’s so much better than Ronnie.” She giggled and followed Luke towards the living room. She heard a loud groan and she saw Calum sitting on the couch. She rolled her eyes in response to his obnoxious groan. 

“What the fuck is she doing here?” Calum spat as he stood up and crossed his arms while his eyes met hers. 

“She has a name and it’s Veronica, asshole.” She spat back as she pursed her lips and she could feel the frustration in her eyes as she looked at Calum. 

“Fuck off Cal. I invited her.” Luke interjected and led Veronica down the hallway past the kitchen towards his room. He opened the door and led her inside, “Sorry about him. He’s been weird lately. I think it’s cuz he hasn’t been laid in a couple of days.” He smirked and his cheeks turned pink. 

Veronica giggled and shook her head, “Probably. Grayson can get that way too.” She turned red and smiled at him. 

“Lucky us huh?” He chuckled and grabbed his phone, “Shall we order pizza and turn on Netflix?” 

“Sounds perfect. I’ll eat any kind of pizza as long as there aren’t any anchovies, mushrooms or spinach.” She smiled and sat down on Luke’s giant bean bag. 

“Who actually eats pizza with that shit on it?” He narrowed his eyes and smiled and got on Domino’s website and started ordering pizza, “Do you want those bomb Parmesan twists?” 

She nodded and smiled, “Hell yes.” He finished the order and put his phone down to grab the remote and turn on his T.V and get on Netflix. 

He plopped on his king-size bed and looked at Veronica and motioned her, “C'mere. There’s no need for you to be sitting all the way over there.”

She giggled and got off the bean bag and walked over to his bed, “I didn’t want to assume and just climb on your bed!” 

“Well, it’s definitely big enough for the both of us.” He smirked and winked as he moved over to make room for her. She climbed on the bed and scooted closer to him and he started to look through Netflix. 

“Why do you always smell so good?” She smiled and inched closer to get a better smell, “I don’t know anyone who smells as good as you.” 

“I mix two colognes.” He smiled and looked through T.V shows. 

Veronica smiled and looked at the t.v and recognized her two favorite T.V shows, “We could watch _American Horror Story_ or _Orange is The New Black_!” She recommended 

“I’ve never seen _American Horror Story_ , which season should we watch?” He smiled and tilted his head. 

“Asylum, Coven or Freak Show.” She smiled and he looked through the seasons and clicked on Coven and she smiled at his choice. 

Luke's energy started to drain and he laid his head on her lap and she ran her fingers through his curls and gently massaged his scalp. Halfway through the first episode, Luke almost fell asleep in her lap and he decided to sit up. He randomly would check his phone and check updates on their order. When the pizza was getting delivered Luke left the room to wait and Veronica paused the show and waited for Luke. She checked her phone to get another text from Caleb and she ignored it. She usually would text him back but this was different. She told him she was busy and he didn’t leave her alone like he usually did. This was the second time in a week he was texting her about coming over, weirdly both times she was with Luke and she wanted to hang out with him versus someone who gave her mediocre sex. 

The door swung open and Luke smiled as he brought in two pizzas and their Parmesan twists. “Finaaally! I’m gonna set this down and then get us plates and drinks.” 

“I could help Lukey!” She insisted and got off the couch with her phone in her hand and grabbed the pizza’s and set them on the bed and he smiled. 

“Thank you, follow me to the kitchen so we can get some drinks!” He mentioned and she followed him and they grabbed some plates and Luke offered her drinks ranging from cranberry juice to tequila. They both grabbed Coke’s and went back into his room. 

Luke and Veronica sat on his bed and ate their pizza and watched _American Horror Story_ until Luke wanted to watch a scary movie. Veronica knew almost every scary movie on Netflix, they decided to watch _The Ritual_ since neither of them has seen it. Once they finished the pizza they moved the empty boxes off the bed to make more room for them. 

Veronica felt her phone vibrate again and she groaned and Luke looked at her and narrowed his eyes, “Are you okay?” He paused the movie to see what was going on. 

“My friend-with-benefits Caleb is driving me crazy. He hasn’t seen me since Sunday and he’s impatient.” She sighed and looked in his eyes. 

“Damn, usually it’s the other way around.” He grabbed her phone and set it on his nightstand, “Now you won’t get tempted to text him back, horny bastard.” He chuckled. 

“God I know right? Where’s the bathroom? I should pee while the movie is paused.” She explained and smiled at him. 

“Down the hall to the left.” He smiled and got off the bed so she could get off easier. 

“Thank you! I will be right back.” She smiled and climbed off the bed and walked towards the door and opened it. 

“I’ll be here darlin’” He smiled and crossed his arms. She walked out of the doorway and walked trying to figure out which room it could be. 

There were three doors on the left side of the hall and all of the doors were closed. She slowly stepped closer to the first door and put her hand on the handle and slowly opened it, realizing it’s the laundry room. She closed the door and walked towards the second one slowly and before she could reach the door handle she heard sounds she somewhat recognized, in a way she wasn’t expecting to hear tonight. Bed creaking and the bed frame hitting the wall repeatedly. As she got closer to the door it became clearer what was going on, the loud moans and unfamiliar voice saying Calum’s name confirmed her suspicions. She quickly walked away from the door trying to ignore what she just overheard. She opened the last door and sighed in relief when she saw that she finally found the bathroom. 

She stepped inside and quickly closed the door and turned on the light and went to the bathroom. Once she finished she washed her hands and then put her hair up in a messy bun. She flattened her hoodie and shrugged her shoulders. She turned off the light and opened the door. She saw a girl with jet black hair walking towards her wearing the shirt Calum was wearing when she saw him earlier. Veronica failed to avoid eye contact with the other girl as she got closer to her. Her green eyes caught Veronica’s hazel eyes and she narrowed her eyes at her as the other girl stopped when she was side by side to Veronica. The strange smell of cologne blended with a fruity perfume made Veronica cough when it engulfed her lungs while her olive green eyes met Veronica’s as she gulped in response. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- drug use, swearing

**The** **lump** in her throat became more apparent as the girl looked Veronica up and down, staring at her choice of clothes. She felt overdressed in her black hoodie, messy bun, and black leggings versus the other girl with Cal’s shirt on. Before she could even say anything or try and walk away from the half-naked girl standing next to her, her grating voice alarmed Veronica, “Are you Luke’s new girl?” 

_Luke’s new girl? Where in the hell did she get that idea?_

“No.” Veronica breathed looking at Luke’s door to see if she stared at it long enough he’d look for her. 

“You’re here late for someone who isn’t his.” She commented and Veronica looked at her watch on her arm and saw that it was barely past 11 pm. The girl looked Veronica up and down for the second time and Veronica furrowed her eyebrows and squinted her eyes, confused why she was still standing next to her, “But you are wearing far too many clothes to be here for Luke.” She winked. 

Veronica had to take a deep breath before replying to her, “I don’t fucking know you. What Luke and I are doing is between him and I. Even though whatever is going on between you and Calum isn’t.” Veronica insinuated as she walked back to Luke’s room ignoring whatever the other girl was going to reply with. 

She opened the door and closed it and Luke was sitting at the edge of the bed, the pizza boxes and empty coke cans vanished from the room. She shook her head and sighed louder than she anticipated. 

He tilted his head and ran his fingers through his curls, “What took you so long darlin’?” He asked softly 

“You didn’t tell me which door was the bathroom so I overheard Calum having sex,” She gagged, “Then I ran into the girl on the way back to your room and she implied that there was something going on between you and me.” 

He softly growled in response and motioned her to the bed, “Oh god her. No wonder he was mad you were here. Ignore whatever she said, she’s the worst.” 

She sat down next to him and softly giggled at his comment, “Her voice is definitely something.” 

“Oh god isn’t it? I honest to god don’t know how he listens to her talk.” He giggled looking in her eyes. 

“I don’t think they spend too much time talking.” She replied and pursed her lips and leaned towards him.

He almost fell on the bed laughing and she couldn’t help but laugh with him, her nervous breath turned quickly into her trying to catch her breath from laughing so much. Her stomach hurt as she continued to laugh with Luke and they both fell backward on the bed laughing. He laid on his side to face her and she took a deep breath to stop herself from getting dizzy from all the laughter. He followed suit and then giggled softly, “Luke! It wasn’t even that funny!” 

“Then why are you laughing just as much as I am?” He chuckled and he sat on his bed with his back leaning on the headboard. 

Veronica moved so her back was leaning on the headboard and she blushed, “Probably because it’s true!” 

“I can’t see her having intellectual conversations” Luke’s eyes narrowed as he smiled at her. 

“Besides the obvious reasons, why don’t you like her?” She asked as she cocked her head sideways. 

“I just don’t get a good vibe from her. Ever since Calum met her she’s been coming to our place and he’s almost never at her house. It’s just suspicious like she’s hiding something from him. If she stays overnight, which rarely happens she expects Calum to have coffee ready for her. She complains about his smoking, gets jealous of any girl who talks to him, talks about how messy the house looks if it is a mess. She acts like his girlfriend when she’s his friend with benefits.” Luke explained, grabbing the remote to his T.V

“God she sounds awful. And I thought Caleb was the worst.” She speculated and pulled her sweater sleeves to cover her hands. 

“What’s he like?” He asked as he looked in her eyes. 

“He gets jealous too, I think he doesn’t like you and I hanging out but I could care less. He usually comes to my house but it’s mostly because his roommate knows my ex and the breakup wasn’t…” She trailed off trying to think of a word that would describe the disaster that was her last relationship. 

“You don’t have to talk about it but if you ever want to I am here for you no matter what okay? I understand messy breakups, I’ve been through some emotional ones myself. I’m here for you darling, whatever you need.” He mused and smiled at her. 

She smiled at him and kissed him softly on his cheek, “Thank you, Luke, I appreciate that. I’m here for you. You can always talk to me about anything. I never judge my friends, ever.” She mused

“I don’t either.” He smiled at her and they finished watching The Ritual and watched Hush, Luke comfortably laying his head on Veronica’s lap so she could massage his scalp and run her fingers through his curls.

* * * * *

The sunlight in his room peeking through the black curtains, he rolled over on his side and slowly opened his eyes and saw her laying on the other side of his bed. She rarely stayed the night, especially during the week. She told him she was going to leave after going to the bathroom but he passed out and didn’t even notice she was sleeping next to him. He laid on his back and stared at the ominous blue wall until his stomach grumbled loud enough to wake up Luke. He sat on the edge of his bed and stretched his arms while flexing his tense muscles. His back and shoulders ached from his 10-hour shifts at the shop and 80% of his shift he was hunched over clients’. He rolled his neck and a soft groan escaped his lips. He shrugged realizing she was still asleep. He stood up and put his boxers on and stretched his back and an even louder groan escaped from his lips. He stood up straight and thought of one last idea to wake her up. He walked to his leather jacket that was hung on his chair and went through his pockets for the white box and lighter he clung to. He took out a cigarette and ignited it as he sat on his chair and inhaled the intoxicating yet soothing nicotine. He exhaled and waited for her to smell the smoke. He inhaled his cigarette and exhaled, her body slowly waking up as her eyes shot open and her eyes met his. 

“What the fuck Cal?” She said in a chiding tone, she moved the comforter off of her body to reveal she was partially dressed. She was wearing her bralette and underwear from the previous night. 

“Good morning to you too,” He huffed as he crossed his legs and inhaled his cigarette staring at her. 

“I told you I don’t like it when you smoke.” She scoffed and sat up in his bed and leaned against the headboard and covered her nose further disapproving of him.

He exhaled his cigarette and rolled his eyes as he clenched his jaw, “I told you to leave.” He growled and stood up from his chair and ran his fingers through his messy hair. 

“You didn’t even notice I was sleeping in your bed.” She sighed as she slowly climbed off his bed. 

“I was exhausted, I trusted you to leave as we agreed. All you had to do was put your dress and shoes on, drive home which is hardly even a drive.” He shook his head in disbelief. 

“Did you think maybe I was exhausted too?” She walked towards him, her arms crossed as she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“From what? You don’t work 40 hour weeks.” He spat as he walked away from her and looked through his closet for clean clothes. 

“This is why we don’t talk, you think you know everything.” She muttered and he sharply turned around to look at her. 

“It’s mostly cuz you’re a snobby bitch who gets whatever she wants.” He growled and bit his bottom lip glaring at her. 

“Fuck you Calum.” She spat and walked away from him to grab her clothes from the floor. 

“You already did, multiple times.” He winked and turned around and grabbed his clothes for the day and looked at her as she put her dress on, “I’m gonna shower, you know the way out.” He spat as he opened the door and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him, louder than normal, and groaned in response. He turned on the shower to the hottest setting and slipped off his boxers and didn’t even bother to comb his hair. He stepped in the shower as steam surrounded him as he let the scalding water hit his back sighing in relief from the pain. He grabbed his shampoo and worked it into his curls as he enjoyed the water hitting his back in the perfect way. He rinsed the soap out of his hair while closing his eyes. He did the same treatment with his deep conditioner and let it sit in his hair as he lathered his favorite body wash on his body. He rinsed his hair and body off and turned off the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried off. His hair a complete mess from the shower and he put on his socks, then his black pants and his white tank top. He put on deodorant and put on his favorite cologne. He put his short sleeve top on buttoned his shirt from bottom to top. He combed his hair and opened the door and stepped out of the steam-filled room and walked down the hallway to his room to grab his phone from his nightstand, he sighed in relief when there was no sign of her. 

He walked down the hall toward the kitchen and he could smell coffee as he got closer to the island by the sink. He sat down on the chair and sighed as he looked at Luke who was pouring two cups of coffee, “Thanks for making coffee, I’m gonna need it.” He thanked as he waited for Luke. 

“She left about 5 minutes ago, she didn’t even ask for coffee this time. You must’ve pissed her off.” Luke turned around to face Calum as he handed Calum his cup of coffee. 

“She slept over mate. She never does.” He looked at Luke and got off the chair to walk to the fridge to grab the milk. 

“Josslyn didn’t even say goodbye to me, She always does if she sees me,” Luke explained as he drank his coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter. 

“Why are you complaining? You hate her.” Calum expressed as he poured milk into his coffee mug and walked back to his chair as he thought about what he was going to eat for breakfast. 

“I’m not, just confused. She talked to Ronnie last night.” Luke remarked as he widened his eyes and shook his head. 

_What the fuck? She never said mention talking to Veronica._

He rubbed his temples and took a deep breath, “You two were obnoxious last night. You’re laughing fit ruined the mood.” He commented. 

“Abrupt change in subject, at least your acting normal.” Luke raised an eyebrow and shook his head and opened the refrigerator to grab the milk, reached for his Cereal, and grabbed a bowl and spoon. “You could’ve told me Josslyn was coming.” 

“You could’ve told me Veronica was coming but here we are.” He added before he grabbed his favorite cereal, grabbed a bowl,and poured the milk first,and then the cereal and grabbed a spoon. He checked his phone before plugging it in, “Where is Duke?” 

“Outside.” Luke answered as he finished drinking his milk and walked to the sliding door leading outside, “Duke!” 

He looked outside to see Duke running inside and he stretched his arms down to pick him up as he ran up to him, “Hey buddy! Pops missed you!” 

Luke put his mug in the sink before grabbing his cereal and walked into the living room to turn the T.V on. He held Duke as he finished his breakfast barely paying attention to whatever Luke was watching on the T.V. He set Duke down as he put his shoes on and walked to his room to grab his leather jacket and his keys. “Do you need anything while I’m out?” 

“I was gonna go grocery shopping for us before I came in today. Just text me a list of what you want.” Luke looked up at Calum and smiled. 

“That would be perfect, thank you. I’ll see you later.” He smiled and bent down to pet Duke before leaving for work. He put his helmet on and started his motorcycle. His pride and joy, besides Duke. He saved up for 2 years to get a Harley Davidson and he used it as much as he could. He took advantage of the perfect weather, the sunshine and wind hitting his skin in the best way. As he got to work, he parked in the parking lot and grabbed the keys and took his helmet off,and carried in his hand as he walked towards the shop. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the back door and opened it. He smiled when he saw his two best friends simultaneously work with him. 

“Morning Ash and Michael, how’s your morning?” He asked as he walked towards them. 

“Good, you and I are going to look through supplies and see what we need. Micheal is going to go through appointments and make sure we have enough supplies for the next two weeks. I think we should.” Ashton remarked as he put his hands in his pockets. 

“I think we’ll be okay, we usually don’t run out. I’ll be in my office if you need anything.” Michael smiled as he walked away to his office. 

“Should we go to the stockroom?” Ashton suggested and Calum nodded in agreement. They walked towards the stock room and he overheard his other coworkers coming in. He followed Ashton as he opened the door and led him to all of their supplies. Ashton went through all of the instruments and needles while Calum looked through ink. “We probably should’ve brought paper with us so we could write down what we needed." He mentioned 

“That would’ve been smart huh?” Ashton remarked as he giggled and looked around for something to write on. 

“I’ll go to my office and get one.” He mentioned as he looked at Ashton and shrugged. He walked through the doorway and saw Grayson walking into the front door. 

“Good morning Calum!” Grayson greeted as he smiled. 

“Morning! Did you bring your laptop so we could go through your artwork?” He asked and without hesitation,Grayson showed him his backpack. 

“I almost forgot, Veronica came home super late this morning,” Grayson said sleepily before yawning. 

“She was with Luke at my place, he has no concept of time I swear.” He chuckled before walking with Grayson towards his office. 

“Oh my god, neither does V. Drives me insane,” Grayson explained as he followed Calum.

“Trust me, I understand. I’m going through supplies Ashton, get comfortable and I will make sure that I am here before 11.” He addressed before grabbing a legal pad and pens from his desk, “If you need anything don’t hesitate to check in with me or Michael.” 

“Thank you! I will.” Grayson said as he sat down on the chair across from Calum’s desk and situated himself. 

He walked back to the supply room where Ashton was sorting through masks and gloves, he sighed when he realized this was going to take longer than anticipated. He sorted through the aftercare supplies and wrote down which ointment they needed more of, which soap they had in stock, and how many boxes of alcohol prep pads they had. Ashton wrote down how many disposable razors, cartridge grips, and gauze they had in stock. After they finished sorting everything and realizing they needed to find a day where they had no appointments or other obligations to come in and thoroughly go through everything. Ashton brought the list of numbers to Michael as he walked back to his office and saw Grayson going through his work. He sat at his desk and looked through Grayson’s favorite artwork as Grayson showed him the wolf tattoo that he drew for Veronica and the rose tattoo he’s perfecting. He decided to order Grayson and him Lunch since it was almost 2pm and they both needed to eat. Ashton and Michael came in to look at Grayson’s art and Ashton invited Grayson to help with an appointment after their lunch. 

He looked through his own drawings and his calligraphy and fonts and what needed to be updated on the website. Michael came in to go through the website with him and make sure they added Grayson, Michael showed him the schedule of appointments and what shift’s he’d work with Grayson to finish his training. After Micheal left, he attempted to focus on his drawing but the noise coming from the tattoo needles mixed with miscellaneous conversations and the background music became too distracting. He grabbed his cigarette pack, sunglasses, and lighter before he stepped out of his office while his eyes fixed on the front door. He weaved through customers and coworkers as he opened the front door and felt the warm sun hitting his skin. He quickly put his sunglasses on and lit his cigarette and inhaled instantly. He leaned against the window and looked at the busy traffic on the street and the sidewalk. He finished his cigarette and threw it in the trash before opening the door and took off his sunglasses to see Luke talking to Ashton at the front desk. He made eye contact with both of them and they motioned him to come over. He walked over to them while trying to avoid bumping into anyone. 

* * *

As she walked her thighs started to chafe and she regretted wearing jean shorts. Her least favorite season became more evident as the sun was out longer and humidity became more unbearable. As she saw the newly familiar area, she opened the door and sighed happily when she felt the cool air hit her skin. She took off her sunglasses and realized Grayson was nowhere in sight and Luke wasn’t at the desk. She walked over to the body jewelry and looked at the barbells again. Her eyes glued to the hot pink one that stood out surrounded by various blacks and silvers. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of it if she wanted to. She was brought back to reality when she heard an unfamiliar voice ask her if she needed help. She turned around to see a muscular man wearing a black and white striped short sleeve shirt and black pants with black hair. His hazel-greenish eyes met hers, “Hi! Sorry, I zoned out. I was admiring all of the beautiful body jewelry. ” She giggled, embarrassed by her complete lack of focus. 

“Don’t worry about that, I would be too if I was interested in getting a piercing. I can tell this isn’t your first time in a tattoo shop?” He asked and smiled at her. 

She giggled at his comment. “Oh no this isn’t my first tattoo shop and won’t be my last. I have more tattoos than piercings, obviously.” 

“Same here,” He winked and stepped closer to her and leaned over the glass case showing all of the body jewelry, “I noticed you have that wolf thigh tattoo. If I’m not mistaken you are Veronica. A new tattoo artist named Grayson showed me that EXACT tattoo the other day, unless he tattooed it on someone else and I am a fool.” He blushed as he looked away. 

She looked down at the tattoo that was on display, “You are not a fool, Grayson is my best friend. I came to pick him up and give him some good news.” She looked at him and smiled. 

He giggled and pretended to wipe the sweat off his forehead, “Oh thank god, I’m Ashton. It’s nice to put a face to your name.” 

She smiled and heard Grayson in the distance, “It’s nice to meet you Ashton. Luke mentioned you designed this place. It’s amazing.”

“Thank you doll, Calum and I both worked on it. Our artistic director gave us ideas for the overall anesthetic and we had fun.” He smiled as he stood up straight and put his hands in his pockets.

“It’s beautiful. Red and black are my favorite colors together.” She mused as she looked to see Grayson, Luke, and another person she hasn’t met. He was blonde, the same height as Grayson and had black-rimmed glasses, his style similar to Graysons. 

“They work really well together, the contrast is beautiful.” He smiled and looked over to see his coworkers. 

“Almost every color looks amazing paired with black.” She mused as she waved at Grayson who waved and motioned her closer. She looked at Ashton and smiled, “I should go. It was nice talking to you Ashton.” 

“Nice talking to you, have a good rest of your day.” Ashton smiled as she walked away towards Grayson. She smiled as she saw him giving her one of many looks she had memorized.

“What?” She shrugged and giggled at his facial expression as she walked up to the front desk where Luke was conversing with the other guy and Grayson walked toward her. 

“What were you looking at?” Grayson asked as he put his phone in his pocket. 

She knew she couldn’t tell him what she was really looking at, “Nose rings. I’ve had a stud for my nose piercing for ages.” She fretted as she ran her fingers through her hair and fidgeted with her rings. 

“Oh yeah? That would be interesting.” Grayson mentioned as he waited for the other guy to leave and Luke leaned over the desk. 

“How was work darlin?” Luke asked as he smiled at Veronica. Calum slowly walked over to the front desk after he spoke to the other guy she didn’t recognize. 

“It was weird, I’m actually transferring to a new animal hospital. The assistant manager is having her baby soon and they need a new Vet Tech.” She smiled nervously for Grayson and Luke’s reaction. 

“No way! That’s great, where is the new hospital??” Grayson asked as she saw Calum walking towards the desk. 

“I’m not sure, I know it’s called Angel City.” She answered as Calum walked up to them. 

“Angel City, that sounds familiar,” Luke mentioned as he looked at Calum who was furring his eyebrows as he entered the conversation late. 

“Angel City, the animal hospital? It’s not too far from here. That’s where I take Duke.” Calum clarified he made eye contact with Veronica and he looked at Luke and Grayson. 

“Duke?” She asked, remembering when she was at their house she didn’t see or hear an animal. 

“He’s my dog. He was in my room when you were at our house. What about Angel City?” Calum asked as he furrowed his eyebrows at her. 

“I’m transferring there, I start next week.” She explained as she grabbed her car keys. 

“Damn! That’s fast.” Grayson expressed as his eyes widened. 

“At least the clinic is closer, that way we can see you more!” Luke said excitingly followed by a familiar groan from Calum. 

*** * * ***

After his three tattoo appointments back to back and his previous piercing appointment, he was ready for a break. He had 2 hours left of his shift and he didn’t have any other appointments. He walked towards his office and closed the door behind him. He went to his seat and got comfortable as he got out a legal pad and wrote down a list of things he and Ashton had to finish on Sunday. He and Ashton didn’t have appointments so they could come in at any time and work on organizing the storage room. Thankfully they had enough supplies for the next two weeks but Micheal wanted them to make sure they were fully stocked for upcoming appointments.

He heard a knock at the door and thought he was hearing things. People almost never knocked at his door, they usually just walked right in without even bothering. The second knock louder than the first, that’s when he knew he wasn’t imagining things. He stood up from his chair and walked away from his desk. He slowly opened the door to see _her_. He had no idea she even knew where his office was in the first place. Dressed in shorts paired with fishnets, a vintage tank top, and black converse. Her jet black hair with her pale skin. Her eyes met his as she bit her bottom lip. 

“Calum?” She said softly as she looked at him, he’d never seen her like this. Then again he only knew her for 2 weeks. 

“Veronica, Grayson isn’t here.” He clarified as he cleared his throat, confused why she’d be here on Graysons day off. 

“I know, That’s why I’m here.” She implied as she crossed her arms. 


End file.
